cloudbuiltfandomcom-20200214-history
Cloudbuilt Wiki
Welcome to the Cloudbuilt Wiki Cloudbuilt is a fast-paced competitive action game developed by Coilworks and published by Rising Star Games. https://www.facebook.com/cloudbuiltgame Part Parkour, part shooter, very fast paced, Cloudbuilt fits tightly into the indie speedrunning genre, and stands out for its high difficulty and emphasis on acrobatic control. Built on a custom in house engine it was designed to give players a freedom of movement unlike any other game. Cloudbuilt features 22 zones in the original game, 2 added remix levels and 5 in the through the fog free DLC. An additional 5 more zones were added in the Defiance DLC.http://steamcommunity.com/games/262390/announcements/detail/162454622721866686 The in game worldwide leaderboards actively show the current fast time on the game levels. The original release on steam was on 2014, March 20th.http://pcgamingwiki.com/wiki/Cloudbuilt The 2 remix levels were added April 25th, 2014.http://steamcommunity.com/games/262390/announcements/detail/1498880681760666282 The through the fog DLC was release on steam on 2014, July 7thhttp://store.steampowered.com/app/262390, and the Defiance DLC was released on 2014, November 21sthttp://store.steampowered.com/app/330730/. Cloudbuilt initially were positive mostly for the innovative design and a couple great levels such as Stability and Ruins, with the biggest negative being due to the steep learning curve and lack of controller support(which has since been added.) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Iyk8rQs7tTshttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pVfg8MakJFI The game receieved mostly positive reviews in the 70-80s/100 on metacritic with an average at 72 http://www.metacritic.com/game/pc/cloudbuilt and a higher user score at 9.4/10 on ign. http://www.ign.com/games/cloudbuilt/pc-138440 The official website is at http://www.cloudbuiltgame.com/.http://www.cloudbuiltgame.com/ At first glance, the game has a strong artistic spotlight very similar to that of borderlands 2 as seen from the Gamespot launch trailer.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=J5_ETNBRlbc The artistic view which quickly stands out comes from what Gearbox calls a type of art called Concept-Art Style due to some subtle differences from cel-shading.http://kotaku.com/5214884/borderlands-concept-art-style-rather-fetching The core concepts of the game are path exploration and speed. Each level has a central path which is somewhat easier than the fastest path which requires much faster reflexes and planning. The game is designed entirely around pathing. Even the level layout is non-linear leaving the player to choose how to progress through the game. The branches are themed around ways for demi to rebuild herself. The main Storyline follows Demi, a young girl who was injured in a war and is in recovery and mental rehabilitation. She has lost an arm and legs in conflict and is in a debilitated state. She is able to explore a new world with her rocket-powered Exoskeleton and energy gun. Demi's experiences are her ways of learning and coping with her new physical and mental changes. The names of some of the original levels are The Initial Entry, Ruins, What Remains, Construction, To Dust, Doubt, The Meaning, No Excuse, Best Intentions, Escape, Stability, Desperation, Underneath, In the Dark, Expectations, Emptiness, Beyond the Walls, A Message, Dreams, The Clouds, Nostalgia, My SourceTaken from in the game console. The enemies from the core game are the red and yellow sweepers, mines, Hunters, Tiny turret, Strike Turret, Arachtoid, Guardians, Drone Hives, Sniper turrets, and phase orbs. Some of these are available as steam trading cards. http://steamtradingcards.wikia.com/wiki/Cloudbuilt There were three tutorial videos released with the initial game release. The first tutorial video, title Basics described the 3 types of gun control and different acrobatic maneuvershttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ItgJ557jUy4. The second video Find Your Way, described the mechanics of exploring the levels using Escape as a reference zonehttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jqs4hIGnzkQ. The third video Enemies described the units encountered throughout the base zoneshttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2WWloWcRyCg. Five additional remix levels were added on February 6th, 2015. The Coilworks team announced on February 6th, 2015 that a level editor is in progress and expected to have an initial public release on its anniversary March 20th, 2015.https://www.risingstargames.com/eu/all-new-cloudbuilt-content-from-coilworks/ Post development the game is being largely community based on Reddithttp://www.reddit.com/r/Cloudbuilt/ as well as some community tutorials, such as the Zanarias' tutorials, about the movement system via steam http://steamcommunity.com/sharedfiles/filedetails/?id=278852459 and youtubehttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ATaHmhtdiZI. References: Latest activity Category:Browse Category:Branches Category:Enemies Category:Skins Category:Levels Category:Achievements Category:Plot Category:Tips